


Alec Hardison's Very Best Birthday - Podfication NotFic Panel Part 1

by Akaihyou, bessyboo, cantarina, exmanhater, forzandopod, kaciagemini, Lunate8, marianas, Opalsong, Rhea314 (Rhea), ZigZagLurkSwag (fadafordqt)



Series: Podfication 2017 Oral Not!Fic Panel [1]
Category: Leverage, Wonder Woman (2017)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Crossover, Eliot Knows People, F/M, Fanboy!Hardison, Humour, M/M, Multi, Multiple Voices, Old Nate Gets Replaced, Oral Not!Fic, Parker & Eliot are the best partners, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Transcript Welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-03-04 10:29:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13362732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akaihyou/pseuds/Akaihyou, https://archiveofourown.org/users/bessyboo/pseuds/bessyboo, https://archiveofourown.org/users/cantarina/pseuds/cantarina, https://archiveofourown.org/users/exmanhater/pseuds/exmanhater, https://archiveofourown.org/users/forzandopod/pseuds/forzandopod, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaciagemini/pseuds/kaciagemini, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunate8/pseuds/Lunate8, https://archiveofourown.org/users/marianas/pseuds/marianas, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalsong/pseuds/Opalsong, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fadafordqt/pseuds/ZigZagLurkSwag
Summary: Parker and Eliot let Hardison put something back for his birthday. But not without setting up his REAL present. Thank you Maggie.A Podfication Oral Not!fic Panel Podfic.





	Alec Hardison's Very Best Birthday - Podfication NotFic Panel Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is an Oral Only Work. There is no text. If you would like to write more of this story or transcribe this work, please feel free to do so.

cover art by Opalsong

### Streaming Audio

### Download

[MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Leverage/Alec%20Hardison's%20Very%20Best%20Birthday%20-%20Podfication%20NotFic%20Panel%20Part%201.mp3) | 19:02 | 13.3 MB  
---|---|---  
  
### Crosspost

cross posted at amplificathon, my journal, and AO3

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Paraka for hosting!


End file.
